The Reunion
by Sweet Kawaii Angel Sakura
Summary: After 5 years Syaoran has come bac to Sakura, as a surprise. But she has some of her own. Will she accept him? And who might be in the way of their relationship? Or what? Read on to find out...
1. Prologue

The Reunion ~ Chapter One  
  
It has been five years since Syaoran Li has come back to Sakura like he promised. They are both now at the age of 17. Sakura Kinomoto has awaited his return, and will do anything for this to happen. Meanwhile, life has continued, and Sakura has become a very beautiful young woman. But she continues to wait. Her best friend, Tomoyo has tried so hard to get her mind off of Syaoran and with other guys, although she does co-operate, its no use. Then, one day a mysterious phone call comes to Tomoyo, which changes everything. This is where our story begins…  
  
*****This is Tomoyo's P.OV. and right now Sakura is over at her house.*****  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Sakura how was the history test? I think I failed," I ask.  
  
"Oh I don't know. I hope I did well. And you have absolutely nothing to worry about, you always say that, but you manage to pull of these amazing grades. So you need to be helping me out for this math test we have coming up," Sakura asks me. As always, she asked me to help her with her studies.  
  
"Sure of course I will. I always do, don't I?" I say.  
  
"Yeah you do, I know," she replies.  
  
"But you know the new guy that came in our class today? The transferee?" I ask. I know she knows, but just double-checking.  
  
"Yeah, of course I do, he sits right beside me, remember?" She replies.  
  
"Yeah… well anyways, I think you've caught him too?" I say.  
  
"Another one? Not again, but he is kind of cute. You know what I mean," she says.  
  
"Yeah, so would you consider it?" I ask eagerly. Maybe she'll finally give in.  
  
"Well…" she begins to say but gets interrupted by my phone.  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
"Oh, that's me, but don't think that got you out of the question. It's only stalling you some time. Hello?" I say as I answer the phone.  
  
~*Tomoyo? *~ Someone says to me over the phone.  
  
"Who is this?" I say.  
  
~* Tomoyo, it's Syaoran. *~  
  
"Oh my god," I say. I mean why is he calling me! He should be calling Sakura. But anyways, I haven't spoken to him in like five years. So it's like Whoa! How many years has it been we have so much catching up to do?  
  
*****Hey guys, sorry that chapter was so short, but it's the prologue, they're always short ya know? If you have any comments, just email me or whatever at alyssa12321@hotmail.com. Well, I'm going to start on the next chapter, Peace Out and enjoy*****  
  
¤~Sweet Kawaii Angel Sakura~¤ 


	2. Chapter Two

1 The Reunion ~ Chapter Two  
  
*****This time it's Tomoyo's P.O.V. again. Recently, after five years, Syaoran calls! But Sakura doesn't know because he called Tomoyo. Tomoyo just wants to know what he wants, and what has happened over these past five years. *****  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god! It's you! I can't believe this!" I yell excitedly. But then, I remember Sakura is over. So I go in the corner and whisper; "Sakura is over, you want to talk to her?" I ask him.  
  
~*No! Not yet. Look Tomoyo, there is a reason for me calling. *~  
  
"Yeah, of course. What is it?" I ask impatiently.  
  
~*Well, I know it's been five years, and I haven't been able to pick up the phone because of what happened, *~ he explains, as I nod my head. ~*So I decided to call you, and there are a few things I have to ask you okay? *~ He asks me.  
  
"Okay. About her right?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah. Well, you can't tell her but I'm, coming back. I'm on the plane right now. So just keep her there, and I'll come over okay?" he asks me.  
  
"Yeah sure. But when you're asking me the questions, it has to e yes or no ones, because she's not as clueless any more, but still is. But hold on okay?" I say.  
  
~*Yeah. *~  
  
"Hey Sakura, I'm going to be on the phone for just a little bit longer, get out your math, and mine too, so we can get right to work when I'm off. Oh, and by the way, you want to sleep over tonight?" I ask.  
  
"Sure, I'll call my dad on your phone, and get Touya to drop off my things okay?" she says.  
  
"Yeah sure," I say. Then I go back to the phone. "Alright now ask your questions. You can ask 20, but that's it, or else she'll know something's up okay? And to make it fast five at a time, but they don't have to be yes or no all the time okay?" I say.  
  
~*Okay sure. 1.) What's her favorite colour? 2.) What's her favorite flower? 3.) What's her favorite chocolate? 4.) Is she still always late all the time? 5.) Does… does she have a boyfriend? *~  
  
"Pink, a rose, Belgium, yes and no."  
  
*~Oh, good… I mean, never mind. 6.) Has she ever been engaged? 7.) Is her brother still living with her? 8.) Is her dad still alive? 9.) Does she have her own apartment? 10.) Does she remember me? *~  
  
"No, no, …no… yes and of course! She only talks about you 24/7!" I say. How can he ask me that question, I mean isn't it obvious enough?  
  
~*I'm sorry I didn't know her father passed…*~  
  
"It's alright. Don't worry. But I have to go she's getting suspicious. So just come over as soon as you get here okay?" I tell him.  
  
~*Alright, see ya Tomoyo*~  
  
"Yeah, bye." I say as I hang up the phone.  
  
'I wonder what that was all about, and why she took so long? Ah well. If it's important she'll tell me,' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
*****Hey! How did you like that chapter? I think it was kinda stupid, but ah well. He's coming in the next, next chapter, so don't worry, it will be soon. Any comments or questions just e-mail me at alyssa12321@hotmail.com. Thanks Bye!*****  
  
¤~Sweet Kawaii Angel Sakura~¤ 


	3. Chapter Three

1 The Reunion ~ Chapter Three  
  
*****Hey guys. I'm really out of ideas, so please e-mail me some okay? But anyways, right now this is Syaoran's P.O.V., and he's still in the plane now arriving at the airport. *****  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, now I know a little bit about her, she hasn't changed mush from what I was told. I think to myself. I've finally gotten the nerve to go and see her. I hope she's doing well. Well, looks like the plane's landing, I should get her some flowers, or chocolates, or a teddy bear or something. But it might be a little weird. I get off the plane and go to the flower stand anyways.  
  
"Master Li," I hear Wei calling me. I'm to be staying with him for now, until I'm 18, mothers request, so I have no choice really. I finish paying for the flowers and then go over to him.  
  
"Hello Wei. How are you?" I ask him.  
  
"Well. And you?" He asks me.  
  
"The same. Before we go home, I need to stop by at Tomoyo's house. Is that alright?" I ask him.  
  
"Yes it is. You can take your time, just call me whenever you're ready okay? I'll unpack your things in your room when I arrive home."  
  
"Thank you Wei."  
  
"Flowers for Miss Sakura?" He asks raising an eyebrow.  
  
I just sigh, nothing can get passed this guy. EVER. Ah well, he was going to find out anyways. "Yes they are."  
  
"You now what you're doing?"  
  
"I think so," I say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What the hell is taking him so long? Sheesh! He sure can take him time,' Tomoyo thinks to herself.  
  
'What is she up to?' Sakura thinks to herself eyeing Tomoyo suspiciously. 'I know she's up to something.'  
  
'She knows I'm up to something. I look too nervous.'  
  
They both open their mouths to say something, but then get interrupted.  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
'  
  
Finally!' "I'll get it don't worry okay Sakura, but you can come to see who it is with me if you want?" Tomoyo says.  
  
"Sure," she says as if she's not sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well here it goes," I say to myself as Tomoyo opens the door, I can see Sakura behind her. She's trying to see who it is, but can't exactly see.  
  
"Oh my god," Tomoyo says, acting surprised. "Sakura, look who it is!" she says.  
  
"Hi… Sakura," I say as she moves her way to the front. But something strange happens. At first she smiling, then she looks really pissed off, she's about to cry. "Sakura?" I asked.  
  
"Go to hell!" she yells, and then slams the door in my face. Wow, that was really unexpected.  
  
*****Hey, I hope you guys liked that chapter, it's Sakura's P.O.V. next. Please e-mail me any reviews or any ideas, or anything like that to me at alyssa12321@hotmail.com. Thanks! Buh bye! *****  
  
¤~Sweet Kawaii Angel Sakura~¤ 


	4. Chapter Four

The Reunion ~ Chapter Four  
  
*****Hey! I hope you guys liked that chapter. This time it's Sakura's P.O.V.*****  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura! What is wrong with you!"? This is the first time Tomoyo has ever yelled at me before. I can't take this now, but I can hear her in the back round telling him to come back and he does. I hear his footsteps.  
  
"Sakura, listen to me. He flew all the way from Hong Kong… HONG KONG! To see you! YOU! NOBODY ELSE! And this is what you do? Sakura Kinomoto you had better go apologize right now! He's in my living room," she says to me. She tries to pull me, but I don't move. "Sakura?"  
  
"I'm not apologizing. No way. He just waltzing in here and expects me to drop everything and see him? He left five years ago! FIVE! No phone-call, no e-mail, no nothing! And he just pops up and says hi? No. No way, no how. So if anyone's apologizing, it should be him. Not me. So I want one from him, then maybe I'll do it."  
  
"Then let's go in the living room," she says. This time I go willingly on my own. When we enter the living room, he stands up.  
  
"Okay, this is the deal. You have to say sorry for leaving and now after five years pop out of nowhere. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry Sakura." He says. At first he sounds as if it's nothing but when I look at him I can tell how awful he must for doing that and having a constant reminder of it. I shouldn't have done that. My good friend guilt is back.  
  
"Me too. I shouldn't have said that and slammed the door in your face, I really am sorry. Maybe we can just start over?" I ask him. Good now he's smiling, so I start to smile too.  
  
"Sure. So how have you been Sakura?" he asks me.  
  
"Pretty good. Even thought someone is a constant nag about me and people that like me, you?" I say coming over to the couch to sit beside him.  
  
"Ah, pretty much the same? Um… I have something for you," he says. He takes out a cute little pink teddy bear and hands it to me.  
  
"Awww, it's so cute. Thank-you Syaoran," I say taking it and hugging it. I can still feel his aura on it, and right now it's rising.  
  
"Syaoran?" Tomoyo says, I completely forgot she was standing there.  
  
"Yeah?" he answers.  
  
"Sakura, me and a few others are going to be going to the amusement park tomorrow. Would you like to come?" she asks. Oh, no. This isn't going to be good. Especially if he says no.  
  
"Um, I dunno. Maybe, but I'm not too s…" he tries to say. And let the tries part be stressed.  
  
"Well, you need to come. You just have and it would a lot to Sakura and me. We really want you to come. Puuuuuuuuuuhleeeeeeease!" she begs.  
  
"Okay, fine." He finally gives in. Well, he learns fast.  
  
"Okay, meet us here at 8:00 tomorrow night alright?" I say.  
  
"Yeah okay. You know what, I had better get going. I have a few things to do when I get home. I have to try on the uniform and see if it fits and that type of thing. But I'll see you guys on Friday then," he says as he gets up to leave.  
  
"Oh, okay. Oh, but um, what school did you enroll into?" Tomoyo asks. She feels so depressed her plan to hook us up early has gone down the drain. Good. More time to kill. Her.  
  
"Tomodea High," he says. Or not.  
  
"That's great! We go to the same school. You'll be picking your classes tomorrow right? Let me go get my schedule and you can have the same classes as us, if you want," she says, but she doesn't even give him time to answer and runs upstairs while saying it too.  
  
"Sakura, we, erm, uh, I uh, still…" he says but gets cut off AGAIN by TOMOYO!  
  
"Well, here's the schedule," she says as he mouths to me the words 'in class'. I just nod.  
  
"Well, I'll see you two in… Phys. Ed. tomorrow then, okay bye," he says as he walks out the door.  
  
"Goodbye," I whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay Tomoyo, Plan A has failed, now tell me what's Plan B?" I say.  
  
"What plans?" she asks me. I hate it when she plays dumb. But two can play at hat game.  
  
"Okay, you be like that, by the way, did you hear about how Er—, oh never mind," I say.  
  
"WHAT?" she asks. Gotcha!  
  
"Let's get down to our studying shall we?" I say.  
  
"Alright, I'll get you another day Sakura Kinomoto, you wait". Sure she will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*****Hey! So did you guys like that chapter? They made up! Yaay! But I hope you guys will stay for the next chapter. There is another guy that can, might and or will get in the way. Who is he? Read the next chapter to find out. ***** 


End file.
